nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner/2012 Debate!
Dear candidates in the Federal Elections, 2012! I believe it might be interesting to have a nice, proper debate to convince those who haven't voted yet . So there'll be some questions, everyone can answer, and you can all reply to your colleagues. Be gentle and reasonable, and also no monologues please. We've got the actual Speakers' Corner for that! The Economy 1. How should taxes and a governmental budget be implemented? Should we spend more to upkeep services to our citizens and tax more? Or tax less and spend less? The basic taxes we should implement should be: Income tax, Corporate tax and Property tax. Other taxes are highly debatable on whether they should be inplemented. However what we should have is a simple effective tax system that won't cost a huge amount of money and won't create a huge amount of bureaucracy. We should in reality simple tax less, spend less. Allowing our citizens to have the money to spend on services instead of simply doing the same thing just through taxes and subsidies. Lukas Hoffmann :Would you support a sales and/or value added tax as well? I would support a small sales tax, and less income tax. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I would not support a value added tax or sales tax as they ussually just increase the cost of goods which in my opinion is bad for the common people, for instance last year in England where they have VAT I brought a large drink costing me £3.10 and the VAT on it was a whopping £0.50 pence if I remember correctly, it would have cost me £2.60 without the tax, the cost of a small drink from the same place! It would be better to have a managable Income tax and a tough corporate and property tax instead of putting pressure on consumers. Lukas Hoffmann :::Read the Labour Party mainfesto! Progressive taxes, alot! High Spending! Big Government. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Methinks: Taxes, less on the poor. Spending to make people content, fed, etc. but not a welfare state. If they want to live large, then they'll have to do their work. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::more spending more taxes, the people can push Lovia forwards like they always have done, the government doesn't need to do everything. While Progressive Taxes are good for fair balanced capitalism, high spending causes more personal reliance on the government and big government the same, people must be able to retain the money they work for more and must be pushed to do things by themselves. Lukas Hoffmann ::::It's important to find a balance between distributing wealth fairly and keeping the economy running efficiently, so that every citizen benefits as much as possible. --Semyon 15:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 2. How are businesses working in Lovia? Do they need to be improved, merged, or cleaned up? Should the government take over any? Businesses in Lovia are generally a good area of Lovia that needs few changes. However larger corporations need to be cleaned up and improved, due to most of them owning three businesses that do the same thing under different names. The government shouldn't take over any but should instead make sure that they stay competitive, the government is supposed to regulate businesses not own them. Lukas Hoffmann Business in Lovia can be improved. My basic opinion is that the government should not own companies, but should instead regulate and establish frameworks, so they do what is deemed in the best interest of the people. In regards to recent monopoly accusations, companies should be trimmed to specialize in sectors and not be a huge overarching corporation (this is Ricardo's Comparative advantage). HORTON11: • 19:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, it is not a very important issue. I hope corporations such as Goyou can be dissolved through negotiation rather than legislation. --Semyon 15:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. I think that most of the conglomerates ought to be dissolved into more specialized companies. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 3. What about jobs? Are there enough jobs? How would you like to create more jobs? Are there sectors that need government investments to create jobs? I find that there aren't enough jobs and that we need more, especially in the secondary industry. I believe that the government should help prop up all small businesses but not too much by subsidies maybe instead by having a way of stopping them from paying corporate tax until income exceeds a certain level. Lukas Hoffmann The government should help the industry create jobs, especially in the service and IT sectors. While there are enough jobs in small and large business already, there should be more invested in agriculture, which is an at-risk area of the economy. HORTON11: • 19:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Mr. Abrahams that agriculture is an area that needs investment. In the same way that Monaco has focused its economy around gambling, I also think we could focus ours around education, potentially making Blackburn University a world leader. This would require a lot of investment, but I believe the benefits would be worth it. --Semyon 15:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The States 1. Do states have the tools they need to do what they're supposed to do? Are they just inactive, or are they unable to do what they are supposed to do? They are inactive it seems. Nobody is interested in them. Pierlot McCrooke 13:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Speaking as a politician who has worked greatly to encourage activity whenever posible, I believe that with motivated governers who have vision and give a plan for what they want to do with their state, we can really work. However the minus is that few governers seem to work on their states nowadays. Lukas Hoffmann :: States need to be abolished, IN other countries of our size they don't exist. I say abolish all of them. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think abolishing them is a stretch--they're good just as divisions that don't do much. I'm good with the current system, and the repeal of that "state department" thing would be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 2. Should more powers be given to the states? Should Lovia strive to become a confederacy instead of a unitary state? Why or why not? Lovia does not need to become a confederation, but states do need more power. The federal government should set up a framework of laws, and states should be allowed to modify them to fit the needs of its residents/citizens. This would allow more say for states while following a nationally-oriented direction. HORTON11: • 19:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe states need more power, but I also think the states could be abolished. Most countries at our size don't have real subdivisions Pierlot McCrooke 13:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think the people should have a referendum. While we can agree that the states need more power and need to gain more individuality we cannot all say right now that we know what is best for Lovia confederacy wise. It would add a new amount of character to Lovia and encourage people to get more involved imaginatively. Lukas Hoffmann I agree that states should have more autonomy and allow their governments to be more creative. On the other hand creating a confedaracy is going too far, in my opinion. --Semyon 15:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I say no powers to the states, no states. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) States, and for the full 100% Oceana, need more autonomy. If the states get abolished, it will mean a dark period in Lovian history (again). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I propose the following thing: 2 states: Lovia and Oceana. The governement of Lovia would represent whole of The Kingsom of Lovia andwould also take up state matters for the state Lovia (actually this would mean that The Pm will be automatically governor of the state of Lovia) Lovian national laws and Lovian state laws would be voted in same chamber - however oceana people only may vote on national things. Oceana people gave their own chamber for state laws . Oceana would a separate state, which only has state powers Pierlot McCrooke 17:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course I'd support that, but I'm pretty sure the majority of the people in Congress won't :( CCPL is going to fight hard this year to make the states' position better (also for other states) and if it comes to protecting Oceana, we'll fight till the bitter end. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::This woul BTW mean we will go from 5 to 2 states. I also want this:Only your registered (primary) address will count as your voting address. This will mean you can't vote for Oceanan state elections if your primary address is in the State of Lovia (distinct from the KINGDOM of Lovia) Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I proposed that ages ago, but the Waldeners and "Cabal" of course didn't support it. Perhaps we could get it through now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I will propose it when I will be MOTC. And BTW there was no cabal.. And BTW the PM of the Kingdom of Lovia will be not governor of the state of Lovia when his primary address is in Oceana Pierlot McCrooke 18:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::OK :) I know, but "Cabal" is just an easy way to describe Dimitri and his fellows :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) States should remain the same. We aren't five different allied countries here, you know! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Foreign Policy 1. Should Lovia establish better relations with other nations, such as the United States or Canada? Should we try to open up more trade opportunities with other countries? As Krosby I's foreign minister, I will establish trade, commerce, and eventually boost Lovia to a superpower. --Bill An 16:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that we need to look to the great trade centers of the world and the local trade centers when looking at relations, Lovia's goal should be to make economic relations on the world stage. We need to get free trade with nations like the USA, Canada and the UK, this way Lovian goods can flow much more freely and will garner much more income for the populace. Lukas Hoffmann ::How do you plan to boost Lovia to a superpower and why do you want Lovia to be such a superpower? I think we should not try to exceed our limits too fast. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::While Lovia has potential we will not be a trade superpower anytime soon. We can however make Lovia into a regional trade power within a few years, we must not make promises we cannot keep while serving the people. Lukas Hoffmann ::::Lovia will never be a superpower - I'd like to urge my fellow politicians not to be ridiculous. But it can, and certainly should, increase its interaction with the outside world. --Semyon 15:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 2. Which international organizations, like OAS or the UN, should Lovia try to join and be active in? Which ones should it not join? Why? As Krosby I's foreign minister, I will allow Lovia to join the OAS, but not NATO, due to popular demand. --Bill An 16:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Lovia should stay out of the OAS, it would not be beneficial to Lovia as it entails military aspects and is a political identity that could cause other nations to lose interest in trade with us. What we need to do is avoid political and economic unions apart from of course the UN and focus on ourselves more. Lukas Hoffmann ::I agree that Lovia should join the UN. There is no point in not joining it--not being part of it just isolates nations from the international community. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Mr. Hoffmann does not know what he is talking about. The general will of the people is to join the OAS. We don't even have a well-organized/organised military, so we get the benefits. -- 18:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Lovia should most definately join the UN and they should strive to become an OAS member (even Cuba is one). It would open up Lovia and make it a more nation-friendly and less isolationist state. HORTON11: • 19:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Lovia is going to join the UN, no doubts there however there are no benefits to the OAS just extra money spent on Lovia-OAS business. We can easily come out of isolation without having to bind ourselves to another group of nations. Lukas Hoffmann :::You can hardly speak for the general will of the people, the people of Lovia want Lovia to be concerned with Lovia, any attempt to join other political unions are simply trying to push our political focuses outwards instead on where they should be. Lovia does not need to be part of the OAS, we have proven we can handle ourselves, besides most people want Lovia to be able to do things by itself. The last time we relied on a foriegn military they caused more uproar than they did good. Lukas Hoffmann :::::Both the OAS and the UN. Also NAFTA. --Semyon 15:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree with NAFTA. I believe that we import a lot, though, so would it be bad for it? Because, we'd have to drop our tariffs (even though we don't have any :D). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC)